Timber
"Timber" by Pitbull ft. Ke$ha is featured on'' Just Dance 2014 and [[Just Dance 2015|''Just Dance 2015]] as DLC. Appearance of the Dancers P1 wears a black hat, sunglasses, a top with a design of the USA flag, short denim shorts, and red heeled boots. P2 is the same one as the panda from C'Mon; it wears a red cowboy hat, a sleeveless denim vest, a gold harmonica necklace, and red bandages ted up on his left wrist and right ankle. timberdlc_coach_1_big.png|P1 timberdlc_coach_2_big.png|P2 Background It's western themed with a barn house, a wind mill, and old fashioned buildings. They go dark and light up. At the beginning the dancers appear on a "Wanted" poster, meaning they're outlaws. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves '''for each coach in the routine: '''Gold Moves 1 & 3: Swing your right first upwards. Gold Move 2 & 4 (P1): Put both hands to your chin. Gold Move 2 & 4 (P2): Point to P1. timbergm1.png|Gold Moves 1 & 3 timbergm2p1.png|Gold Moves 2 & 4 (P1) timbergmp2.png|Gold Moves 2 & 4 (P2) Trivia *The panda's design stays the same from C'mon but with slight adjustments. *This is Ke$ha's fifth song in the series being Just Dance 2 with TiK ToK, Just Dance 4 with We R Who We R and Die Young, a''nd Just Dance 2014 with C'mon. *This the second song to have a panda dancing, first was ''C'Mon. Both of them are by Ke$ha. *Ubisoft released a clue about the upcoming DLC, possibly because of leaked photos of the dancer itself. *This was supposed to be released at exactly 12:00am on New Years Day but was postponed due to unknown reasons. **This means this is the second song to be postponed, first being We Can't Stop. ** However, unlike We Can't Stop, Timber was officially released console-wide later in February. * In the concept art, the left dancer's hair is blonde. But in the game her hair is black. *"D*mn" is censored when he says "ain't a ... thing changed". However, the word "thing" was the one that was censored the most. Very strangely, "twerking," "bras and thongs," "booty", and even "clothes off" were not censored, although they probably should have been. ** "Booty" would later be censored in Bang Bang. *Timber makes the third song each from Pitbull and Ke$ha to be in Just Dance 2014. *The song won in Just Dance Awards on official Facebook page in category favorite new downloadable song. * This song is a recycled DLC for Just Dance 2015. ** This song can be downloaded in Just Dance 2015 if the store is hacked. * On the Wii version of Just Dance 2015, the moves where the girl has her hands on her hips and is kicking is not counted for. * This song can be downloaded in Just Dance 2015 if the store is hacked. Gallery timberjd2014.jpg timberdlc.jpg|Timber TimberAward.jpg|The Award Timber concept art copy.png|Concept Art Timbergirl.png Timberpanda.png IMG 6886.jpg IMG 6892.jpg Timber.png|Pictograms Timber 2.jpg Videos File:Pitbull - Timber ft. Ke$ha File:Just Dance 2014 - Timber - 5* Stars (DLC) File:Just Dance 2015 - Timber - 5 Stars Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:DLC's Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:2010's Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs that won an award on Facebook Category:Rap Elements Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Song with special effects Category:Returning Dancers Category:Recycled moves Category:Inappropriate Songs